


Before Era One

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, universal conflict, unnamed alien race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A look into the origin of the gem race.





	Before Era One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this technically falls under any warning, so I marked it as "Choose not to use warnings" to be safe.

>Before there was the universe, there were monsters. Monsters so terrible that to speak their name now would cause a galaxy to collapse. These monsters were trapped by the big bang that formed the universe we know, imprisoned beyond reality. But reality started to crack. The monsters started to come through to threaten the universe. The most advanced sentient beings knew they needed to do something to stop them. They needed a force of soldiers, easy to create, durable, unable to die unless a key part of them was destroyed. Thus the first gems were created, among them White Diamond. These gems were told they were perfect and flawless being, that the monsters were impure and needed to be destroyed. That the gems needed to make the universe better by ridding it of the monsters.  
>The gems did what they were told. They fought against the monsters with such power and ferocity, that it scared their creators. Their creators began conspiring against them as they fought, planning out their demise while setting more into production to fill the gaps in their numbers while they were still needed.  
>While the gems fought, White Diamond took notice of the organic nature of the monsters, how they moved, how they bled, how they reacted. She noticed similarities between them and how the race that had created her behaved. She was told the universe must be made perfect, and began seeing her creators as imperfect monsters. began seeing all organic life as imperfect monsters.  
>As the fighting drew on, White Diamond saw gems fusing together to fight. She saw how easy it was for gems in that state to be corrupted, lost when part of them broke. She knew she couldn't allow her kind to fuse anymore if she was to lead them towards the next stain that needed to be cleansed.  
>Eventually, gems defeated the monsters and the rifts of reality were sealed. That's when their creators struck, determined to hit gems while they were weakened.  
>White Diamond used their creator's betrayal to rally gems to her side. A second conflict broke out, one that cost White Diamond all of her fellow gems in the end, they became too damaged to survive, shattering during the fight. But she was successful. The organics that created Gems were no more, their stain removed.  
>With the stain of her creators gone, White Diamond turned her attention towards the rest of the universe. She still had a task to complete. She would rebuild an army, an army of gems, and conquer all words that bore the stain of organic life. For it was her purpose to clense the universe, and who was she to deny her purpose?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style, but I wanted to write something that explained why White thought the way she did, and where the gems came from.


End file.
